Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years
Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years is an upcoming spin-off of Glee: The Next Generation. JamesonOTP will also serve as the writer of Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years. Inception, Development, and Announcement JamesonOTP wished to follow the characters of Glee: The Next Generation after their graduation from McKinley and thought about taking the same route as Glee's Season 4. However, he quickly realized that with the inclusion of new New Directions members there would simply be too many characters to fit into one series. So, he decided a spin-off was necessary. Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years Years will follow the members of New Directions, who thanks to a prize offered by NYADA itself, will attend college at the prestigious performing arts college. The series has been confirmed to run linear to Glee: The Next Generation from Season 5 forward and the two series will crossover from time to time. Not all characters who will be featured in Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years will attend NYADA and thus those characters are free for more frequents guest spots in Glee: The Next Generation as well. Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years had been talked about amongst JamesonOTP and the creators of various characters, but the official announcement was made publically on July 29, 2012. Characters Confirmed For The NYADA Years The following characters have all been confirmed by JamesonOTP to return for Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years. This list only confirms that they are returning, NOT that they will be attending NYADA. Confirmed: *Jaxon Pierce *Lana Addison *Hallie Grace *Evan Marx *Rose Mitchell *Miles Larson *Aldy Williams *Breezy Hollister *Honey Berry *McKenzie Kenton *Chuck Salvatore *Nicole Martin *Wyatt Addison *India Wilson *Natasha Leonard Confirmed as Not Returning: *Lucas Aguirre *Claude Montague *Declan Pierce Guest Characters: The following characters may appear in guest appearances, but due to still being at McKinley for the first season of Glee: TNG - The NYADA Years, they will not be recurring characters or series regulars. *James Holland *Bella James *Kevin Rhodes *Adam Gray *Ana Watson New Characters A few new characters will be introduced and have roles as series regulars and recurring characters. So far JamesonOTP has said there will be at least 2 new series regulars and 3 to 4 recurring characters. Only the following have been confirmed. Series Regulars *'Lindsey Shaw' will have a role as a series regular. She will play Johanna Whitt, Lana and Jaxon's butch but straight roomate. Johanna is a classically trained pianist and ballerina. She will be rivals with Honey. *Evan will also be getting a roommate named Tyler St. Patrick. Tyler will be a series regular and will be a lot like Evan from early Season 1. He is bisexual and has eyes for a former female member of New Directions and will have a frenemy relationship with Evan. He will be played by PLL's Brant Daugherty. Recurring Characters Students * Cristine Prosperi '''will play a recurring character named '''Ashley Bravoss. She plays as the "hopeless romantic" card for most guys and gals she runs into. For the most part she is the most fluid and open character with her personality, and sexuality. She also plays an important role in being a head over heels romantic for Camden Monohan, but, that doesn't last very long. *'Camryn Monahan' will be a recurring character played by Shay Mitchell. She is said to "drive a wedge between Lana and Hallie" when she develops feelings for Lana. JamesonOTP has assured that while Camryn and Lana will have a "significant" storyline and might even date, that Hana will always be endgame. *'Ashley Benson' will play a recurring character named Madison Miller. Madison is a young socialite who is following her dreams at NYADA. She will be somewhat of an atagonist, as well as Miles and Hallie's roommate. She will clash with Hallie over her children and is not fond of Lana or Jaxon, perhaps being jealous of them and their level of talent. *'Paul Iacono' will play Greg Childers, a nerdy student who serves as Madison's righthand man, sidekick, and underling. He does so out of devotion to her, but she has no interest in him and is only using him. Teachers/Mentors *'Eden Riegel '''will play a vocal teacher at NYADA named '''Charlotte Walker'. She will play a role similar to that of Mr. Schue. *'Ian Somerhalder' will play Jesse Nash, a dance teacher at NYADA who will fall for one of his students. *'Joshua Jackson' will play Chase Atkins. He is an acting teacher, who also oversees the Broadway department, and will serve as a mentor to Miles. *'Cassie Steele' will play Shayne Perez, a young and new teacher at NYADA. She teaches songwriting and serves as Jaxon's mentor. *'Ryan Gosling' will play Page Ackerman, a music composition teacher at NYADA, who is also Lana's mentor. JohannaWhitt.jpg|Johanna Whitt tyler.jpg|Tyler St. Patrick camryn.jpg|Camryn Monahan MadisonMiller.jpg|Madison Miller Greg.jpg|Greg Childers Eden.jpg|Charlotte Walker Jesse.jpg|Jesse Nash josh_jackson2.jpg|Chase Atkins Shayne.jpg|Shayne Perez Ryan-Gosling-51.jpg|Page Ackerman